


Boulevardier - Tony Stark-DiNozzo

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1244]
Category: NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Senior is Tony's step father. Tony's real father is Tony Stark. Does having Tony Stark as a father make things easier or harder for Tony? How does that change his life?





	Boulevardier - Tony Stark-DiNozzo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angst_BuriTTo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/26/2002 for the word [boulevardier](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/09/26/boulevardier).
> 
> boulevardier  
> [boo l-uh-vahr-deer, boo-luh-; French booluh-var-dyey]  
> noun, plural bou·le·var·diers [boo l-uh-vahr-deerz, boo-luh-; French booluh-var-dyey] /ˌbʊl ə vɑrˈdɪərz, ˌbu lə-; French bulə varˈdyeɪ/.  
> a person who frequents the most fashionable Parisian locales.  
> bon vivant.
> 
> This was requested by TT40_Angst_Queen as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. This prompt had many options. I removed the ones that I wasn't filling with this story. 
> 
>  **Prompt:**  
>  9\. Anthony DiNozzo: son of Tony Stark, Lover to Jethro Gibbs: Son of Loki  
>  **End Prompt**
> 
> Also, apologies for any OOCness of the characters.

There had to be a rule about this. Something like two geniuses in close quarters increased the amount of explosions tenfold, probably. Tony stared around at the disaster that was his lab again and sighed. 

If he could get his father to stop tinkering around with his machines maybe they would actually work, but asking Stark to do anything was the equivalent of talking to a very annoying wall. Sometimes he wondered if he wouldn’t have been better off if he’d lived with his stepfather, Anthony DiNozzo Sr. Then he remember what Senior was like and knew that as annoying as Stark was at least his heart was in the right place.

Something he could not say about Senior in the slightest. Still he was tired of his father interfering with his experiments. He needed a change of pace.

Maybe a trip to Paris would be just the thing. It was Paris fashion week and he loved seeing the new fashions and being one of the first to requisition them. He knew the newspaper and gossip rags called him a boulevardier, but he didn’t care.

Frankly, that was one of the nicer things that he’d been called by the press. He was better with the press than his father, but that didn’t mean everything was peachy keen. Paris loved him.

He was pretty sure that had more to do with his money than his french which was dreadful, but at least his father wouldn’t follow him to Paris. He wondered if Gibbs would be there. 

They’d met up on a previous Paris trip of Tony’s. Now whenever he was in the area, he swung past Gibbs’ farmhouse. Gibbs had spent a significant amount of time as an agent for NCIS before moving back to his family home in Paris.

Tony had heard some rumors that he’d lost the house he had in America to one of his ex wives and had been forced to return. The farmhouse had originally been owned by Gibbs’ father, one Loki Laufeyson, and had gone to Gibbs when Loki passed. Well technically Loki wasn’t dead, it was kind of hard to kill the god of mischief, but he’d faked his death enough to be able to pass on his property to his son when Gibbs fell on hard times due to one too many alimonies. 

Unfortunately, Paris was a touch far from NCIS so Gibbs had had to find a new job. Tony was pretty sure Gibbs liked owning his own farm, however, so he didn’t think Gibbs cared too much about that. Gibbs wasn’t really on speaking terms with his father currently. Though, Tony had never probed to find out why.

It was rare for Gibbs to not be at his farm and Tony looked forward to visiting him every time he went to Paris. He wondered if Gibbs would mind if he started setting up a lab on his farm somewhere. He would never have to go back to his father’s lab then.

Plus, they could really start pursuing a relationship together instead of a bunch of flings whenever Tony was in town. Decision made, Tony caught the next flight to Paris. He stopped at fashion week to pick up some new clothes from the Paris designers before continuing on to Gibbs’ house. 

Gibbs greeted him with a kiss, which Tony returned with much fervor. As they pulled back, Gibbs smiled. “Welcome home.”

“Home. It really is, isn’t it?”

“You can make it permanent whenever you want, you know.”

“Are you reading my mind?”

“No. Just hoping.”

“I would love to make it permanent. I just didn’t think you wanted me around that much.”

“If I didn’t want you around, you’d know it.”

Tony smiled. “True. I remember how you chased Alison away.”

“She wasn’t classy enough.”

“And I am?”

“Yep.”

Tony shook his head following Gibbs inside his wood shop. “What are you working on today?”

”I was thinking about starting a boat.”

“Sounds great.”

“I have to warn you. If you live here permanently, there’s a good chance my father will appear to check you out.”

“Better than my father messing with my equipment and causing unnecessary explosions. What’s up with you and your father, anyway?”

“He’s pissed at me for not going into the family business I guess you could say.”

“What?”

“I’m not skilled enough in the chaos magic that he uses to make a living off of it. I think he’s insulted by my lack of ability or something. I have better things to do than cater to his wants and desires anyway.”

“Like cater to mine?”

“You read my mind.”

“You think we could have a sexcation on your boat once it’s built?”

“I’m sure we could have many, Tony.” Gibbs smirked.

Needless to say neither father left them alone once they found out they’d hooked up. Both fathers were rather aghast at the fact that they’d hooked up. As far as Stark was concerned Loki was a mortal enemy and he didn’t understand how his son could hook up with Loki’s son.

Loki simply thought that Tony was beneath his son’s interest. Gibbs didn’t pay any mind to what Loki thought and Tony happily followed his lead. He still couldn’t get Gibbs to wear any Paris fashion much to his dismay, but he didn’t mind spending the rest of his life trying to convince Gibbs to wear something more fashionable.

Eventually the fathers gave up on trying to change their sons’ minds. Tony and Gibbs liked it that way. They felt no need to kowtow to their fathers and were happy to be left alone to live their own lives. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 12 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 12 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
